freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
Trade Routes
Suggested Profitable Trade Routes Sirius Roundabout Run Recommend Neutral or better stance with Outcasts, Red Hessians, Blood Dragons, House Police and Military. The following trade route will take the player on a Sirius round trip. Arm the best weapons and shields available for this run. Option to obtain the Sabre VHF and Nomad weapons at Omicron Alpha. Diamond Run (Rheinland >> Kusari) - Profit $1,254++ per unit Optional - Get a Humpback at Planet New Berlin - $170,940 (for 250 cargo space) *Buy Diamonds - Freiburg Station, Stuttgart system ($308) or Planet New Berlin, New Berlin system ($396) or Bautzen Station, Dresden system ($330) *Sell Diamonds - Planet New Tokyo, New Tokyo system ($1,650) Engine Ferry (Kusari >> Hispania) - Profit $1,125++ per unit *Buy Engine Components - New Tokyo system ($225) or Planet Honshu, Honshu system ($150) *Sell Engine Components - Planet Malta, Omicron Alpha system ($1,350), via Sigma-19 > Omicron Beta jumpholes. Water Route (Hispania >> Edge Worlds) - Profit $60 per unit *Buy Water - Planet Malta, Omicron Alpha system ($150) *Sell Water - Falkland Base, Tau 37 system ($210) Niobium Delivery (Edge Worlds >> Rheinland) - Profit $1,088++ per unit *Buy Niobium - Falkland Base, Tau 37 system ($160) *Sell Niobium - Leipzig Station, Dresden system ($1,600) or '''The Ring, New Berlin system ($1440) '''or Freiburg Station, Stuttgart system ($1,248) Rinse and repeat. Round Trip profit *Rheinland Humpback (250 cargo) - $881,750++ *Very Heavy Fighter (70 cargo) - $246,890++ Gold Mining Recommend Neutral or better status with Rheinland and Bretonia house authorities and the Mollys. Option to obtain Humpback at Planet New Berlin. Short turnaround time, low-level pirates only. Good beginner route. Gold Haul (Bretonia >> Rheinland)--Profit $1004++ per unit *Buy Gold - Arranmore Base, Dublin system ($271) or Battleship Hood, Dublin system ($322) or mine it yourself from Dublin gold fields *Sell Gold - Alster Shipyard, Hamburg system ($1275) or Oder Shipyard, New Berlin system ($1189) Machinery Supply (Rheinland >> Bretonia)--Profit $480++ per unit *Buy Mining Machinery - Planet New Berlin, New Berlin system ($120) or Altona Station, Hamburg system ($130) *Sell Mining Machinery - Arranmore Base, Dublin system ($600) or Battleship Hood, Dublin system ($520) Repeat until rich or bored. Round Trip profit *Rheinland Humpback (250 cargo) - $371,000++ *Very Heavy Fighter (70 cargo) - $103,880++ Safe circuit itinerary 1 This circuit is safe because of its relatively short length, non-perishable Commodities and need to trade with only 3 entities, all of which you have an innately neutral or friendly Reputation with unless you attack them. Spoiler Alert: Once you've been on the run from Liberty forces in Mission 4, extra emphasis is placed on avoiding Battleship Mississippi, LPI Sugarland, Battleship Missouri, West Point Military Academy and Planet Manhattan as they are hostile against you and you are encouraged to take Jump Holes from Texas to New York and from New York to Colorado and back. However, even then, the IMG, Junkers and Ageira are still unlikely to be hostile towards you unless provoked. Also try your best to evade the Xenos and Liberty Police Incorporated in Liberty; Gaians and Mollys in Bretonia; Red Hessians, Bundschuh and LWB in Rheinland and the Bounty Hunters Guild, Corsairs and Outcasts everywhere. Avoid all other landmarks in Liberty and Independent Systems, except perhaps Buffalo Base and Mactan Base if you are friendly with the Liberty Rogues and Lane Hackers, respectively. #Fill cargo hold at the Independent Miners Guild base called Freistadt Base in the Omega 7 system with Artifacts which cost only 135 credits per unit. #Take Trade Lane and Jump Gate to Stuttgart system, then again to New Berlin system from which you take Hamburg system Jump Hole (C3) or Jump Gate, then from Hamburg to Bering system Jump Gate and then follow Trade Lane to Texas system Jump Gate. From there, you take Trade Lanes but make sure to leave Trade Lane and take the long way around Planet Houston to avoid Battleship Mississippi because you are carrying contraband and then you finally make way to Beaumont Base in D3/E3 of Texas System, where you can ensure a healthy reputation with the Junkers before proceeding to New York system. The required Jump Hole is in nearby D2/D3 and from there on, follow Trade Lane to West Point Military Academy and avoid it on cruise just like how you avoided Battleship Mississippi. Enter Trade Lane to Planet Manhattan and exit one Trade Lane ring before Planet Manhattan to avoid it and the Liberty Police Prescence searching for contraband, then set course for Rochester Base at C3/D3. #At Rochester Base, sell artifacts for 1215 credits per unit to make a 1080 credit profit per unit. Buy Food Rations at 64 credits per unit, make way to the nearby Colorado system Jump Hole in the left side of Sector C3 of the New York System, and once in Colorado, check system map for a break in the Trade Lane just above the boundary of the Silverton Asteroid Field in which you currently are, because that is where Pueblo Station is. Set best path to that break in the trade lane and let cruise engines and goto player waypoint do the rest. Although likely to encounter Xenos in Colorado, they are weak and unlikely to use the Cruise Disruptor. #Sell Food Rations at 79 credits per unit to make a 15 credit per unit profit. But what you pick up at Pueblo Station is an exclusive deal since the base's owners, Ageira Technologies manufacture Gate and Lane Parts for 140 credits per unit, and also note that you cannot buy these elsewhere in the Sirius Sector. #Take trade lanes to New York system Jump Gate and once in New York, follow trade lanes to Ithaca Research Station and overshoot it slightly to reach hidden Jump Gate to Magellan system. Then plan best route to B4 in Magellan system, which will take you to the Trade Lane going to the Manchester system Jump Gate. Once in Manchester, follow trade lanes straight to the right of the system map, where you take Jump Gate to New London system. From the New London system, take trade lanes and jump gates for a quick journey to the Cambridge system, then the Omega 3 system, then the Omega 7 system to Freistadt Base. #Sell Gate and Lane Parts at Friestadt for 1120 credits per unit or a 980 credit per unit profit. If you completed the circuit with a Order 07A Anubis Very Heavy Fighter on full load, that's a 14250 credit profit per cycle. For a fully loaded Bretonia B-27-E Clydesdale Freighter, that's a 259375 credit profit per cycle. For the ultimate Freighter, the Borderworld Series YX Dromedary Freighter, that's a 570625 credit profit per cycle. Modest pain, massive gain For this you simply need good relationships with Kusari house authorities and the either the Lane Hackers or the Liberty Rogues, with an option of purchasing the Borderworld Series YX Dromedary Freighter at Mactan Base in the Magellan system. Simplistically speaking, the route is like this: #Buy Gold at Mactan (Magellan system) for 594 credits or at Montezuma Base (Cortez system) for 629 credits. #Travel to Planet Honshu in the Honshu system to sell Gold for 1189 credits, then load up with Engine Components for 150 credits. #Sell Engine Components at either base for 1424 credits. Advantages of using Mactan Base: *Lane Hackers become neutral after Mission 4 *The base sells the Borderworld Series YX Dromedary Freighter *Very near to the hidden New York system Jump Gate *Also near the Jump Hole to Leeds system, Manchester system and Cortez system *Gold is cheaper Advantages of using Montezuma Base *Better Guns, Missiles, Shields and Turrets available *Very near to Magellan system Jump Hole *Very near to Planet Curacao where Oxygen is cheapest in the Sirius Sector, at 2 credits *Because using this base requires a good reputation with the Liberty Rogues, one can extend the route with little significant detour by buying Gold here (629 credits), selling it at Planet Honshu for 1189 credits, then loading up with Engine Components for 150 credits, selling them for 900 credits at the Rogues' Alcatraz Depot in the California system, then stocking up on Light Arms for 224 credits to sell them for 700 credits back at Montezuma Base. For starters Before lawful Liberty factions get on your tail in (SPOILER ALERT) Mission 4, one could make a modest profit on the really (and I mean REALLY) short run between Fort Bush and Baltimore Shipyard. They are adjacent to each other and require no jumps, thus this route can be used right after Mission 1 when you and King land on Planet Pittsburgh, where you could buy a Rhino for this route. All you need to do is this: * Buy Scrap Metal at Baltimore Shipyard for 18 credits per unit and sell it at Fort Bush for 20 credits per unit, which provides a measly 2 credit per piece profit. * But wait! You then buy H-Fuel at Fort Bush for 330 credits per unit and sell it at Baltimore Shipyard for 360 credits per unit, netting a 30 credit per unit profit. Thus, the round trip gets you a 32 credit per piece profit, not bad for two adjacent space stations! With a Starflier, that's 640 per round trip, but with a Rhino, that's a 2560 credit profit per round trip. Note that although a Dromedary would get you 22000 credits profit per round trip, by the time you have unlocked it, you have either: * Become hostile with Liberty factions such as the Liberty Police Incorporated (owners of Fort Bush), Liberty Navy, Liberty Security Force and/or Deep Space Engineering (owners of Baltimore Shipyard), thus making an attempt at this trade route suicidal and docking with said stations impossible. * Discovered one of the many trade routes that net more than 32 credits per piece per round trip. Category:Game Concepts Category:Guides Category:Commodity